Kid Icarus: Shadow's and Light's
by Combined Gamers
Summary: 1 year after the defeat of the Underworld, a new threat is starting to rise, and with her, so many questions: What is her real connection with Palutena? What is she up to? And why is she so determined to bring Pit into this? Rated T for some scenes.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Pit and a small group of Centurions were in the attic, they were all bringing things downstairs for summer when one of the Centurions found an old book.

"Hey, guys, check it out... pictures!" he said, the others seemed to shrug it off, someone in the back muttering 'Not worth it, Bob.'

"Master Pit, it's you. When was this taken?" he asked.

"Let me see it." said Pit, he looked at the picture and nodded "When I first joined, so about...1983 years ago, think Lady Palutena would want to see?" he asked.

Bob nodded and took the picture out, but when he did, an old and tattered picture floated to the ground, Pit picked it up, it was a girl, specifically, an Angel; she had long dark brown hair, and hazy, almost blurred green eyes that looked so... familiar, the girl was wearing a black dress, her wings were white but the bottom of them were tinted a deep blue.

"She looks kinda smug, dont'cha think?" said Pit _'But she sure is pretty.'_ he thought.

By this time, other people had gathered, "Who is she?" they were asking.

One of the elders spoke up, some people jumped, they didn't know he was there. "I'll tell you who she is, she was the Palutena's first Angel!, went missing 2000 years ago, we all looked for her for 17 years."

A few 'oohs' went around the room, followed by someone in the back saying 'Allow me to continue the search.'

The elder shook his head "You wouldn't want to find her if-"

"Uh, I don't mean to be rude sir, but I was told that I was the first." Pit said, he was beyond confused.

"Metaphorically yes, you were first, she was a witch, she-devil!" the old warrior spat.

"Umm... I think I should just show Lady Palutena this, she'll know something." Pit walked out to see if she would have any information on this Angel, it was odd, if he looked at the picture long enough, his mind seemed to cloud with a weird feeling. Sympathy? Uneasiness? Or pure fear itself?

He finally made it to the Goddess's chamber.

"Hi Pit, what brings you here?" Palutena asked, smiling.

"We found this picture, do you know who this girl is?"

Her smile immediately faded when she looked at it, she looked him straight in the eyes. "Her name is Melody, and she's my sister."

Deep in the Underworld, in a dark chamber, something-no, someone was stirring, extremely long, black as night hair splayed out around her, green eyes seemed to pierce the darkness, her wings, now tattered and as black as her hair unfolded. The bottom of her dress was shredded and her left leg was stinging, now that she thought about it, so was part of her face, shards of a mirror were scattered all around the room, taking one of them she tried to cut her hair down to her shoulder blades, she did it, but it looked ragged.

"That _witch_, she abandoned me!" the girl growled, she sounded like an enraged animal, but nothing would ever compare to what she was about to see, grabbing one of the clean shards the former Angel looked at her face.

Her barely-warm blood turned to pure ice, only hidden by her hair, a jagged scar ran from the bottom of her ear up to almost the corner of her eye, she knew Hades had done this, but she didn't care "I will make you pay for this _Palutena_." she hissed the Goddess of Light's name as if she was cursing.

"You. Will. Pay."


	2. Did I do the right thing?

_**AN: Sorry for this short chapter, (it felt short to me) please Review if you liked it or there's something I can improve on,**_** bye!**

* * *

Pit leaned forward, "I didn't know you had a sister." he said.

Palutena laughed nervously "Well, I guess you could say she's my sister, Melody was like Pittoo."

"Really?"

She sighed, "You see, this all started a long time ago..."

_2000 years in the past..._

Deep inside a cavern, to where the sun's rays had never touched, were crystals of that glowed with color, inside one of them were balls of light, this was the birth place of the Gods, near those were crystal-lined pools of pure water, were angels were created.

A bright white crystal began to crack, it shattered, and pieces were scattered across the chamber floor, the ball of green light inside floated to the ground and started to transform.

A young woman with soft green hair that fell just past her shoulder blades stood up from the ground before walking curiously around the room, she picked up one of the pieces of her crystal, but before she could a good look at it, it slipped from her grasp and into one of the pools of water, without thinking, the woman reached out to grab it but immediately drew back, never was a shadow supposed to go over one of the pools.

The surface of the water shivered, and turned black as it stole her shadow, and in the dim chamber, the young Goddess could have sworn a cold wind had passed through.

A swishing sound could be heard, she turned to see a dark shape moving through the corrupted water, it looked up at her, its eyes were filled with tears of fear, "Help me..." it pleaded.

The Goddess' heart broke with pity for this creature, and reached out her hand to help it get out, at first it recoiled, then reached out its own hand.

When it was out, the Goddess saw it fully, like a dark copy of her, they would look alike if you ignored her hair, and powerful wings that were wrapped protectively around her, the Goddess noted that if you squinted, you could just barely see that the tips of her feathers were blue.

"What's your name?" she asked.

The creature shook its head, "I don't have one."

"Well," she said, "you have a nice voice, and your wings could make loud noises, I guess that means you're based around sound."

It tilted its head "So what does that mean?"

"How do you like the name Melody?"

It nodded, "I like it."

The Goddess knew if people found this Angel, they would most certainly kill it, but she knew where she had to go, all she had to do was bring it with her, "Let's go find our home, sis."

It looked confused, "Sis?

"Yeah, were sisters, and sisters stick together, no matter what."

_The Present..._

Palutena looked at Pit, "In my life, I don't have many regrets, but to this day, I am still not sure I should have brought her with me."


End file.
